Isawa Kyoko
Isawa Kyoko was an air shugenja and Tensai Destiny Has No Secrets, by Lucas Twyman of the Phoenix Clan. Biwa player Kyoko liked to play the biwa. Scenes from the Empire II, by Nancy Sauer Pacifist Kyoko had been taught her entire life that the way of the Phoenix was peace, that life must be valued above all else. In 1169 she passed her gempukku as an initiate, and within a week of receiving the blades, the Phoenix marched upon the Imperial City Toshi Ranbo and took control of it. This weighed upon Kyoko. To Save What Can Be Saved, by Shawn Carman Toshi Ranbo Kyoko came to Toshi Ranbo to the Temple of the Seven Fortunes and was counseled by the Amethyst Champion Isawa Sawao. After the meeting she understood that the arrival of the Phoenix had saved many lifes and avoided a major destruction of the city. Scorpion crops Kyoko was her sensei's finest student, a shugenja who had been a renowned expert on using the kami to enhance the growth and productivity of crops. She was approached by Bayushi Eisaku when she was in the Imperial City in 1169. She was playing her biwa when Eisaku approached her and subtely threatened her to obtain information about the use of kami for growth and production of crops. Kyoko revealed that the Crane Clan courtier Doji Ayano had informed her of his intentions, and that she advised giving Eisaku the information. Kyoko also said that she would have volunteered the information regardless, leaving Eisaku mildly confused as to their true intentions. She had performed harvest blessings previously. The Refreshing Wind (Imperial Herald v2#22), by Brian Yoon Phoenix Clan Champion revealed Kyoko had been stationed at Toshi Ranbo as an attendant to various individuals in her family for nearly a year. Inside the Imperial Palace the acting Shiba Daimyo was being submitted to the autorithy of the Council of Five for his actions that eventually allowed the Lion to return to the capital. Shiba Tsukimi stepped in, and she called a stop to the proceedings. Tsukimi revealed herself as the new bearer of the Soul of Shiba. Ningen verified her statement and the Council acknowledged Tsukimi as the new Phoenix Clan Champion. Revelation, by Shawn Carman Suitor refused Isawa Takesi told Kyoko he was in love with her, but she refused to be wed. Hunting the Dark Oracles The Oracles of Light had removed themselves from Ningen-do in 1160. Isawa Sawao and Asako Juro believed they had withdrawn to the Celestial Heavens in an attempt to lessen the influence of their counterparts, the Dark Oracles, in the mortal realm. This year Sawao requested Takesi and Kyoko to aid Isawa Mizuhiko, Isawa Kimi, and the Asako Inquisitors in their quest. The group were determined to figure out what would happen if a Dark Oracle died in such situation. Dark Covenant of Water In 1170 Kyoko's sensei with aid of the Kitsu contacted with the captain of the Inferno, a ship lost in the Clan War on the way of Crab lands. The spirit told they accidentally navigated in the Sea of Shadows and were lost there with its shipment of jade and several priceless artifacts, including the Dark Covenant of Water. At Kudo a Mantis captain, Yoritomo Buntaro, boasted that his ship, the Unknown Path, was willing to go to the ‘darkest waters of the sea.’ Kyoko and Takesi bargained with Tsuruchi Sho, Buntaro's representative, to hire theirs services. They sailed and reached the wreckage, fighting sea trolls to reach the shipment. There was not a scrap of jade remaining aboard, because the Crab had found and retrieved the cargo time ago. The Dark Covenant also was not there, but they found the Isawa Tsuke's Journal and one Tear of Lady Doji. In Search of the Inferno, by Brian Yoon Reassigned to Sawao Sawao was aware of the romantic feelings Takesi had on Kyoko, and decided they would work better separately. When knews of the Battle for Sunset Tower reached him, where Dark Oracle of Fire Chosai's minions had attempted to seize the Dark Covenant of Fire, he marched to Dragon lands with Kyoko. Takesi remained with Mizuhiko, and they killed the Dark Oracle of Earth Yasuki Nokatsu. All Things Have a Price, by Lucas Twyman Unicorn Lands Kyoko followed Sawao alongside a Phoenix delegation of healers, to aid the Unicorn wounded during the Lion march to Shiro Moto. They were met by Moto Kang, who guided the two shugenja to search the northern border for any signs of activity by the Dark Oracle of Fire or the army they believed him to be gathering. During this time Kang and Kyoko warmed to each other, much to the disdain of Sawao. Fires of the Heart, by Lucas Twyman War of Dark Fire In 1171 the War of Dark Fire was rampaging the Phoenix lands. When Shiro Shiba was menaced by the yobanjin Army of Fire Sawao and Kyoko were in the defending army. The assault was fierce and brutal, damaging the North wall, and the defense of the castle was in trouble. Takesi, who had not seen Kyoko since since she had pushed him away, killed a barabarian assassin, and saved Kyoko's life. The explosion provoked by the raider Dark Oracle's Blessing killed Takesi. The anguish she suffered aided her to understand how the magic of the Dark Covenant of Fire worked. Her enlightenment was but a glimpse. Kyoko sacrificed whatever love remained in her heart, and the kami answered her call. The soldiers of the Army of Fire stumbled and fell back. Over a third of the enemy forces found themselves pacified, their supernatural strength and fire abilities denied to them. The Shiba cut them down in the called Battle of the Burning Palace. The War of Dark Fire, Part 12, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer Kyoko would be regarded as a hero of the Battle of Shiro Shiba. Judgment, Part 2, by Lucas Twyman Imperial Wedding Kyoko was present in the Imperial wedding between the Empress Iweko I and Akodo Setai at the Temple of Jade Sun. The Imperial Wedding, by Rusty Priske Looking for a suitor In 1172 Kyoko and Sawao were back at Toshi Ranbo. They talked with the Master of Water Asako Bairei about Mizuhiko's location, which was not known at that time. Kyoko was disturbed when she was told that the Master of Air Isawa Mitsuko was seeking her a suitor, to arrange a political marriage. She saw an opportunity to pospone a forced betrothal when appeared a strange group, Mirumoto Ichizo, Yoritomo Saburo, Akodo Shunori, Kakita Hideo and a monk, Furumaro. Kyoko was allowed to join the group on a journey to the Scorpion lands. Bairei whispered to Kyoko to watch Furumaro closely, who seemed familiar to the Master, and to report to Bairei any insights into his nature. Destiny Has No Secrets, by Lucas Twyman Furumaro's group: the eight members Hiruma Akio, Kakita Hideo, Mirumoto Ichizo, Akodo Shunori, Yoritomo Saburo, Kyoko, Bayushi Kurumi, and Utaku Kohana, formed a group. One of each Great Clan, guided by the monk Furumaro. He had told Saburo that the Scorpion Clan had a weapon that could be used against the Destroyers, and the Empress sent them to the Soshi lands to find it. A Black Scroll is found Within the Scorpion lands the group saw several dead Scorpion and Destroyers, in a place where no records of the gaijin demons had been reported. One of the attacked samurai, Bayushi Minoru, could draw the attention of the group to a box, behind the corpse of Soshi Natsuo. Kurumi took the box and found a burnt scroll in a false bottom, which she quickly dropped, her hands stained with its contact. She had touched the Black Scroll Essence of Destruction. Searching, by Rusty Priske Minoru was left with a herbalist. The group was heading to Ryoko Owari and his wounds were too severe, and that he could not be transported all the way. Beneath the City, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Ryoko Owari Upon the arrival of the group to Ryoko Owari Kyoko told that the power emanating from the scroll was resonating with something within the city, something similar to the scroll itself, although less powerful. Beneath the City, Part 1, by Shawn Carman It was not clear if it marked the Ebon Daughter, linked to Kali-Ma as the Black Scroll was. The group were approached by the ronin Gahseng and Setsuko who sought their aid against a threat that lied in the city, in the Leatherworker's Quarter. The ronin told that Gahseng had had visions of the group and waited their arrival. Kyoko fell ill Kyoko had fallen ill, and the group remained in the city clearing it of the Ghul Lord's creations, uncovering zombies hideouts. After the battle where the God Beast of Kali-Ma died, Furumaro pressed to move on, even if Kyoko was not fully recovered, but Saburo and others disagreed. After the box which contained the scroll they found was moved farther from Kyoko, she partly recovered. The Road to Recovery, by Brian Yoon The influence of the Black Scroll was affecting Kyoko without she realized it. Black Scroll In 1173 the group realized the scroll they were hidden should be a Black Scroll, and it was beeing sought by the Scorpion and the forces of Kali-Ma. Kyoko passed it to Akio. They returned to Toshi Ranbo and Doji Ayano went with them to the Imperial Palace upon Empress request, The Hinge of Destiny, by Nancy Sauer in the month of the Serpent of 1173. Imperial Histories 2, p. 253. Furumaro alleged he had to purify himself and did not join the visit. Iweko bid to continue their guardianship for a time, and gave them a letter which should be delivered to Daigotsu, in his lair in the Fingers of Bone. Visiting Daigotsu There were doubts in the group about the opportunity of the Empress' commands, but they alongside with the courtier Ayano reached the border of the Fingers. They were met and escorted by Daigotsu Hotako, the Obsidian Champion. There were present Shahai, Daigotsu Usharo, the Onyx Champion Takasho, and the Dark Lord. After Daigotsu read the message he gave the Tao of Fu Leng to Ayano as requested by the Empress. The group returned to the Imperial City. Moving on again They eventually moved on again. When they crossed paths with the remnants of a battle maiden patrol near the City of Masks, Kohana had felt compelled to join her kinsmen and left the group for a time. The Destroyer War, Part 12, Shawn Carman They reached a Scorpion temple which was being evacuated because the near presence of the Destroyers. Goddesses, Part 2, by Shawn Carman The temple could be Shinden Gyokei, currently the point were Kali-Ma was marching. Goddesses, Part 1, by Shawn Carman The Scroll is opened The group somehow knew that the Empress was traveling in the region, exposing her to be killed by the forces of Kali-Ma. They believed the group quest had been the motivation and bearing of the Empress journey, and several decided to act, making anything that could protect Iweko. Ichizo suggested to open the Black Scroll, because the safety of the Empress was worthy of the group damnation. Akio was the only one who openly disagreed, but Saburo retrieved the scroll from Kyoko and opened it. At that time, Fu Leng, formerly known as the monk Furumaro, recovered his divinity and exposed his true identity to Akio, while the rest of the group were unconscious. Goddesses, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Shahai and the Tao Shahai appeared before the group of young samurai who held the Tao of Fu Leng, told Daigotsu had died, and enacted a ritual to steal power from the gaijin goddess. Shunori and Saburo decided to condemn their souls to save the Empire and were beside the Lady of Blood. As a vessel for divine power, the Tao contained what was stolen, draining Kali-Ma of her divinity, but not all. When Shahai sacrificed the samurai who had helped her, Shunori and Saburo, Akio killed the Dark Daughter and stopped the ritual. Nearby the dying Fu Leng had given his divine power to Daigotsu, who emerged from Jigoku as his Master and slew the weakened Kali-Ma. Goddesses, Part 4, by Shawn Carman Susumu and the Tao From another temple where other events had happened arrived the Voice of the Emperor Togashi Satsu, who questioned the group survivors. During the explanation appeared the corpse of who was the Imperial Advisor Susumu. He requested the Tao and Satsu attacked him without result, Susumu seemed beyond injury. Somehow he channelled the power cointained inside the book and departed with Satsu to parlay with the Empress. End of the War The Empress informed to the Great Clans of the new condition of the Spider Clan. Those free of taint could remain in the Empire, and the tainted were put under guard of the Dragon Clan, to extend the Empire in the Ivory Kingdoms, in the Spider's exodus. For first time since Iweko was ascended as the Child of Heavens, she spoke, proclaiming the Iweko's Conquerors. As a side effect Shahai and Susumu had been eleveated by Daigotsu as Dark Fortunes. No one censured the survivors of the group for what had happened, as they were acting on Empress authority. They were simply overlooked and let them lapse into obscurity. Aftermath, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Kyoko in secrecy was judged by the Phoenix Clan Champion Shiba Tsukimi and the Council of Five. Aftermath, Part 2, by Shawn Carman While her testimony was complete, valid, and sincere, her complicity could not be completely dismissed. She would remain out of the public eye and a political marriage that would benefit the Phoenix would be arranged. Kyoko was forbidden further magical research or training. Judgment, Part 1, by Lucas Twyman Unicorn marriage Shinjo Chu-Yeung wed Isawa Kyoko, and in 1176 they had a daughter. Chu-Yeung, a heroic, compassionate, and handsome samurai, came from one of the oldest and wealthiest families in the Shinjo, but the lesser status of the Shinjo family in the Moto-led Unicorn meant that he married into Kyoko's family, rather than her taking his name. Access to Chu-Yeung's resources without costing the Isawa a member, or allowing Kyoko to leave the Phoenix lands, made the marriage very profitable for the Phoenix. Isawa Sawao presided over the ceremony. Kyoko did not forget her beloved Takesi. External Links * Isawa Kyoko (Samurai) * Isawa Kyoko Exp (The Heaven's Will) Category:Phoenix Clan Members